ABC Easy
by MusicMadness101
Summary: Moments between Bobby and Jubilee; from happy to sad, fun to angst, friendship to romance. Jubby/Bobilee. Alphabet Fic.
1. A - Arrival

**CHAPTER 1: A - ****_ARRIVAL_**

_(3rd PERSON)_

Jubilation Lee was never known as the awkward type; when among family, friends or even strangers she was the kind of person who could be both easy to talk to and bitingly sarcastic, so when her first day at the mansion came even she was surprised to find herself avoiding students and staff alike. Besides the occasional _'hello' _or _grunt _Jubilee had mostly been left to her own devices, for which she was decidedly happy about.

As she had arrived at 7pm, for the better part of the evening she had spent her time wandering through the many hallways of the mansion and by the time an hour had passed it was safe to say that Jubilation Lee was officially lost. Jubilee had been in a world of her own and had paid little to no attention to her surroundings and so when she suddenly stupid in the middle of the hallway, she didn't notice the pattering of feet advancing in her direction until she found herself sprawled out on the floor, someone hovering over her.

She looked up and found her gaze locked with the mischievous, grey eyes of a boy - a trouble maker at that if his impish looks were anything to go by. Almost a minute had gone by before Jubilee realised what a compromising position they were in and so she coughed. The cough was subtle enough to almost seem genuine however it had a slight edge to it - a dark undertone. It seemed to have done the trick and broke the boy out of his stupor, him finally recognising their position. His hands rested on either side of her shoulders and he was kneeling with her legs loosely resting on his hips. He could feel her breaths ghosting on his lips, uneven, as their foreheads were touching, both of them quickly heating up. It was then that the boy noticed that the sapphire-eyed girl was looking at him expectedly as he had yet to move.

"Oh, umm, I- uhh, I-I am so, so sorry" The boy stuttered, hurriedly getting up and hauling Jubilee's petite frame up after him, dusting the imaginary flecks of dirt of both his and her clothes. Jubilee fought the sudden urge to laugh as the blood rushed to her cheeks, "I-it, uhh, it-it's fine, I'm fine- but, uh, could you, maybe stop that?" As she finished with a nervous chuckle, the boy - maybe around 15 or 16 she had decided - snatched his hand away from her leg where it had rested and into his back pocket. He brought his other hand up to give her a handshake, a smirk settling on his face. "Robert Drake, you can call me Bobby." Jubilee couldn't help but smile, some of her usual personality coming to forefront."Jubilation Lee, _call _me Jubilee"

"Jubilation?" A great deal of amusement was evident in his tone of voice and if you listened close enough you could probably hear a small burst of subdued laughter. Putting her hands on her hips, annoyance prominent in her features Jubilee bit back, "I thought I told you to call me Jubilee_, Robby-boy," _Taken aback by the seemingly sudden burst of confidence, Bobby looked stunned before a full-blown grin broke out on his face. "Touché, Lee, touché." Grabbing her by the arm, Bobby proceeded running in the same direction he was going in before, ignoring all said person's protests."You know Jubes, this just may be the start of a beautiful friendship!"


	2. B - Break Ups

_**A/N:Sorry it took as long as it did for me to update; I spent most of my day in bed yesterday. This is going to be set in Jubilee's POV. **_

_MusicMadness101 xx _**_PS._**_**The chapters aren't going in any specific time order. **_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: B - Break-Ups_**

(**J**POV)

"So...about you and _Bobby_..." A small smirk forms on Amara's face as we enter our room, settling down on the floor and leaning against my bed. "What do you mean '_about me and Bobby'_? I could already feel irritation bubbling up inside my gut, knowing where this conversation was heading - a road I had been on one too many times. "Oh nothing. Just...you and Bobby seem to be getting a little - cozy," she paused for dramatic effect, "Some people are getting a bit suspicious around the mansion, you know."

"No. I don't know 'cause if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hinting at something."

"Who me?" I look over at Amara and see a mischievous glint in her eyes, though I'm pretty sure I saw something else- almost as if she were serious, but that couldn't be right because if it was, that means that she thinks that - _No, no, no and no! You better not finish that thought Jubilation Lee! I mean, that's not even logical, let alone possible. Ugh, I __**do not**__ - no, I __**cannot**__ like Bobby Drake; It's unethical and-_

"Who said anything about liking Drake?" Amara's sharp voice brought me out of my thoughts and when I looked over at her I saw poorly concealed amusement in her eyes as her smirk quickly turned into one, big mocking grin. I felt my cheeks rapidly heat up. "I said that out loud, didn't I." It was more of a statement, if anything and I found myself praying that something would come up and I would be saved from this conversation.

Fortunately, just as she was about to reply, a scathing remark at that, the door swung open, cutting her short as a familiar _someone _jumped on my bed. _Unfortunately, _that _someone_ happened to be the 'boy of the hour' himself, who was, as it seemed, completely oblivious of Amara's presence. Winking at me, she slipped out of the door, going un-noticed by Bobby.

From what I could tell, he had just finished his extra danger room session with Logan after emptying out all of his beer bottles the night before. He was wearing a white wife beater and electric blue basketball shorts, all of which had been through with sweat. He was also lying on a black hoody but I was kind of glad that he wasn't hearing it because, even though I'd never admit it, Bobby had grown over the two years that we'd been best friends and with all Logan's DR **_'torture'_**sessions, well- it was safe to say he had certainly gained muscle. In fact, with the way his wife beater was sticking to his abs, I'm pretty sure I started drooling at some point.

"Ugh!" Groaning, Bobby, rolled of the bed and into my lap, his head propped up against my stomach. When he opened his eyes, I was shocked to find that the mischievous grey I'd grown so attached to were now a lot dimmer and filled with a small amount of hurt.

"Bobby what's-?"

"Am I really that bad, Jubes? Or, am I not good enough?" His voice sounded so broken and tired that I was immediately caught off guard. Just as I was about to reply, he continued talking, "I really thought we- Mikaela and I- had something; I mean, she didn't mind the fact that I was a mutant or that I had to go on all these missions so I thought that it could've lasted a lot longer. So, imagine my surprise when I go to her house and see her with Duncan."

My rage came fast after hearing what had happened and as it came, my 'brain to mouth' filter went. "How _dare _she? Who does she think she is messing with you like that; with Duncan no less. You know, the professor's been helping me increase the nature of my powers - if I tried hard enough I could do some real damage." I was all set to carry on and I was going to but looking at Bobby, I realised that me going on a rampage wasn't doing any good.

I calmed myself down (or at least tried to- I still had fireworks dancing along the tips of my hair) "Honestly Bobby, you're one of the best people I've ever met in my entire life. You're funny, caring, giving and I can honestly say that I trust you with my life. Frankly you're not that hard to look at, either. In fact, I would totally look at you all day if we weren't best friends, especially at those eyes and-"

I suddenly looked down and realised that Bobby was staring at me, shamelessly grinning as if all the blood in my body went to cheeks, leaving me dizzy.

"No, please do go on! I believe you were talking about my heavenly looks and were about to move on to my irresistible charm."

"Ha, Ha" My voice oozed sarcasm but despite myself I ended up laughing, him joining me until our voices faded off, drowning in the silence. "You better not tell anyone about this conversation, Drake!" He looks at me and smiles, eyes and all and I'm pretty sure that I can see something else in his eyes, but I can't tell what.

"Sure, Jubes. Whatever you say. Anyway, we should probably go; it's almost time for dinner and I'm pretty sure Logan's just looking for a chance to make me do the DR again." He helps me up and starts walking towards the door, me in tow.

"Just so you know Bobby, if you **_ever_**walk in on me again like that and I happen to be changing, I will _**crush**_ you, ice and all."


	3. C - Cold

**A/N: _I am so sorry for the delay. I have been so busy at school with my school play and once that ended I broke up for the summer holidays on the 4th but then I had to start clearing out all my old clothes. I still haven't finished :(. _**

_With that said, just because I've been lacking, I managed to write this quickly,today. Warning : this is literally just a Drabble and I'm extremely sorry if it sucks. Please, forgive me for any mistakes that could show up, I did this on an empty stomache. (__Oh the HOROR__) !_

**_I also just realised that I forgot to put the disclaimer in both all previous chapters so, here it is:_**

**_I ,sadly, am not the brilliant mind that created or owns X-Men Evolution orthe amazing characters. I do ,however , only own the plot._**

**Hope you Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Cold. For as long as he had known his mutant powers, Bobby had been invulnerable to the cold; in fact he embraced it; he relished in it-the cold was his homecourt.

Jubilee was another story: raised in California, she practically grew up in the sun; the snow was but a myth and the cold, almost non-existent.

It had been another late night, filled with pranks, training and -well, more pranks, and Jubilee was drained. Fortunately, the Christmas holiday had just begun and Jubilee was planning on milking all the sleep she could out of the weekend. With a sigh, she rolled over, using her pillow to muffle the squeals, cheers and whoops coming from outside. Content, Jubilation was just beginning to slip into a deep sleep when she found something disrupting her nap -a pebble hitting the sliding door of her bedroom.

Throwing her pillow to the floor, Jubilee rolled off the bed, throwing on some slippers and crawling the rest of the way to the door leading to her small balcony, only getting up once she felt a prickly and tingly sensation going up her arms and legs, "What in the - ?" Barely stifling a gasp, she looked down at her feet, finally noticing the thick layer of snow, decorating the ground.

The words caught in her throat as she tried to simmer the bubbling excitement. This was Jubilee's first experience with snow and although cold, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Of course, Bobby had described to her what it looked like, but as she gazed upon the flakes, falling delicately to the ground and cupped her hands, as if trying to catch the snow, she came to the decision that Bobby's description only scraped the surface of what snow really was like.  
Never having seen such pure beauty, the look of wonder was surely evident on her face, now rosy cheeked due to the cold, and as she watched the outline of her breath as she exhaled, she realised how much she loved the cold: snow, ice lollies (ice pops), rain and maybe (not that she would ever admit it) _a certain Iceman himself._

Jubilee, having long forgotten the cold,stared on in awe, feeling as if stuck in her very own winter wonderland, not noticing another pebble being thrown her way, until she was almost about to be hit in the face. The key word being **_almost_**. Luckily, she was able to snap out of her reverie long enough for her to dodge the incoming projectile.

Peering over the edge, the dark beauty's glare was met by a sheepish pair of grey eyes belonging to a certain ice master. "**_Robert Louis Drake!_** You better have a good explanation for this or I promise you, today you'll learn what fireworks taste like!"


	4. D - Dare

Hey guys, it's MusicMadness101, here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - D - Dare**

**Bobby** (3rd POV)

All was still in the mansion during the early hours of the morning (or late hours of the night - Bobby wasn't quite sure). It had been an eventful week, full of surprises that only served to confuse the young boy further.

Dare week was an unspoken but annual event that everyone (even some of the older X-Men) participated in. Being the resident prankers, Bobby and Jubilee were expected to take on some of the most outrageous dares without hesitation - which of course they did every time - or at least until Bobby got dared to cross the line that both he and his partner in crime had established, all those years ago. And now...now he was lying on his bed, with his eyes tightly shut but his mind working a mile a minute, unable to find rest.

_'Iceman! I dare you to kiss Jubilee, with witnesses, on the mouth for at least ten seconds.'_

He can still distinctly remember the look on her face - evident shock, anger and something he else he couldn't distinguish; whether because he was still in shock or because he couldn't manage to look at her for more than a few seconds, he didn't know, but what he did know was that she kissed him back.

He recalls Jubilee opening her mouth to speak and him running straight past her, hearing an audible gasp but not slowing down enough for him to look back and see where it came from.

Ever since, Bobby had been in his room, missing both lunch and dinner and if the un-natural sounds his stomach was making was anything to go by, he was paying for it.  
In truth, Bobby wasn't just scared about what Jubilee thought. If anything he was more scared about the fact that he had enjoyed it and he was pretty sure she had enjoyed it. It felt right but he couldn't help but to worry about what it could mean for their friendship.

Not that he would ever admit to it, but Jubilee meant more to him than a lot of things; she was his relief from stress, his source of comfort on hard days. She was the only one who knew and was allowed to know (other than the professor) about the much deeper issues he had faced and was still facing and Bobby had never thought to ask himself _why_. Why he felt that much closer to Jubes than anybody else. Why his heart beat faster whenever she would laugh or smile at and with him. Why her opinion and approval meant so much more to him than anyone else's.

Thinking about it now, the answer was clear yet impossible - he couldn't have feelings for his best friend, he just _couldn't_. I mean sure, he always had the odd impulse to run his fingers through her hair and pull her close yet never, truly felt as if he had to act on it -until this week at least.

_*Knock! Knock!* _"Bobby?" A quiet voice rang out, disrupting Bobby from his thoughts. _'Jubilee._' He thought. No sooner had she opened the door, Bobby was kicking himself, not having locked it.  
He stood up so they were facing each other, him being at least a head taller and as he opened his mouth, a torrent of words came spewing out.

"Look, Jubes, I'm _so so so sorry_. I didn't mean to make you upset _or angry_ and I'm sorry if I did. It was just a dare, not that I didn't like it because I did; I really did; a lot, actually -no wait- that came out wrong. What I meant was-" Bobby found himself unable to continue as her lips found his in a sweet but passionate, which although short, spoke volumes.

They broke apart, foreheads, touching, cheeks flushed, until Jubilee broke the silence. "You talk too much."  
"I know." He replied before pulling her closer, their lips meeting for the third time that week.

And so, something that seemed so destructive, turned out to be the beginning of a story. _Their story._


End file.
